


Home

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sketches, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Sprog" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126512/chapters/2271425).  Just some light, "I'm happy to see you again", sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the snail pace on this, rl has been light on free time so this is getting dragged out a bit.


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my muse is floundering and I'm having a hard time committing a new story to paper, I'm taking the opportunity to clean up my archive by finishing up as many of my unfinished WIPs as possible. This one isn't anything earth shattering but I like the back and forth between the characters and wanted to give it the final few pages.


End file.
